Segunda Oportunidad
by Moti
Summary: Allen Walker ha muerto.Ya nada es igual, mientras alguien recuerda aquel dia..¿perdieron la guerra? OOC, sorry...


**Lalala**_**: **__¡Otro fic subido aquí! OMG. Esta historia, la escribí hace mucho (bueno, no tanto). Dos personas ya la leyeron (la vieja versión, esta es la mejorada (?)). Una me dijo "Que bonito", la otra me soltó un "Parece yaoi". Me mató. Trate de ocultar mi fanatismo por el Yullen –se golpea-. No me gustaron ciertas partes, son tan OOC… ya las leerán o tal vez no. Tal vez mi advertencia los ahuyent__ó__, no los culpo._

_Sí, hay OOC de parte de la mayoría de los personajes, lo siento. Debería __**no**__ publicar esto. __Rayos, ya lo hice._

_Em… ¿Disfruten?_

______________ _

A DGM fan fic

"_Segunda oportunidad"_

_Este había sido arrojado con violencia, voló un par de metros y se había estrellado en el suelo. Lavi era el único de pie, el único que podía pelear en el momento. Lenalee estaba demasiado herida y Kanda tardaba para regenerarse._

"Miranda seria gran ayuda", _pensó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie tambaleante._

_Si, podría ser gran ayuda, pero ella aun seguía recuperándose de la misión pasada. Krory tampoco se encontraba allí, fue asignado a otra misión con Noise Marie._

"Man… man_" ordeno Lavi a su martillo, que al igual que él estaba muy deteriorado, pero aun así, no iba a dejar solo al que peleaba más duro, aun si dejaba de lado su trabajo como Bookman, le daba igual ahora, ya estaban en las ultimas. Lo presentía._

_Unos metros más allá del pelirrojo, una batalla dura entre dos seguía. Ambos tenían espadas idénticas, así que la fuerza era parecida._

_Allen Walker peleaba contra el Conde del Milenio, pero sabia él, Allen, que esta vez, no podría ganar. Tenía odio. Ese Odio provocado por la muerte del General Tiedoll no le permitiría ganar._

"_¿_Quieres ponerle fin a esto…Allen Walker?"_ recitó el Conde con aquella voz tan calmada, presionando su espada contra la de Allen, con fuerza tremenda._

"Por supuesto……"

* * *

_Más lejos de ahí, Lenalee trataba de incorporarse. Su cuerpo no pudo soportarla mucho, cayendo de rodillas, provocándose más daño. Aun así, no le importo. Con lágrimas en los ojos lo volvió a intentar._

"¿Qué haces?" _le pregunto una voz que respiraba entrecortadamente: Kanda se encontraba apoyado en una pared, para no caer al suelo. Tenía heridas serias y aun no se regeneraban del todo. Su cabello largo tapaba su rostro._

"Quiero ayudar a Allen-kun…_- se había levantado, pero sus piernas la traicionaron de nuevo. Cayó al suelo. Otra vez, las lágrimas de frustración y dolor se hicieron presentes, inundando sus ojos._

"Si te lastimas mas, ya no serás capaz de ayudar, sólo lograrás ser un estorbo…-_ se apoyó de Mugen para incorporarse completamente, dejando a la exorcista lidiando con ella misma._

_A Lavi se le acababan las fuerzas, pero su propia voluntad lo forzaba a pelear._

"El asunto no es con ustedes, sino con el de pelo blanco…-

"! Hmph!, ahora no lo llamas por su nombre, pero déjame decirte algo: Si te metes con el de pelo blanco, te metes con nosotros" - _Lavi volteo a su derecha._ – ¿Cierto, Yu?-

"Déjame en paz, conejo.-_ Kanda ya había vuelto al campo de batalla contra los Noah._

"Si eso es lo que quieren….-_Road Kamelot materializó sus ya conocidas velas puntiagudas apuntando a ambos exorcistas. –_ No puedo fallar como la última vez, ¿verdad Bookman?-

_Las velas fueron disparadas. Lavi uso su martillo para esquivarlos, pero no se percató de que estas se regresaron, como un boomerang. No pudo evitar que se clavaran en su espalda…_

_-!!LAVI!!- .Se oyó muy fuerte, más que otras veces. Allen volteó sin querer. Pago caro su distracción con un puñetazo de parte del Conde. Ese golpe lo hizo retroceder y soltar su espada._

_- _¿Quieres volver a sentir como se pierde a alguien_?- de la mano del Conde del Milenio, una bola de energía morada conocida apareció._

_Walker se percató de que apuntaba a sus amigos. Recogió su espada para detener el impacto, pero fue tarde._

_Una explosión y el grito de un muchacho se oyeron por encima de todo._

_-_¡MALDITO!_ – levantó su espada una vez más, su odio llego a límites insospechados, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

_- _No llores Allen… ya te irás con ellos –

_Otra bola de energía se materializó y le dio de lleno en la cara al chico, poniéndole fin a la batalla…._

* * *

Aquel acontecimiento ocurrió hace un año exactamente. Cuando los buscadores y Komui Lee llegaron, vieron el horror de la guerra una vez más. Sin embargo de los cinco que se encontraron ahí, tres sobrevivieron, al borde de su muerte, pero aun así, vivos.

En cambio, los otros dos… El cuerpo del General Tiedoll estaba demasiado lamentable. Pero, donde se suponía que tenía que estar la otra persona, había sangre y cenizas. No sabían si era su cuerpo cremado, pero al parecer, esa teoría era comprobable.

_Allen Walker había muerto._

* * *

A ese año de aquel día, ya nada era precisamente igual. Era de madrugada, no podía dormir. Uno de aquellos tres sobrevivientes empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido.

- _Ese maldito gusano_ –murmuró.

Kanda Yu no podía creérselo, era una menuda estupidez, pero, echaba de menos a aquel exorcista de cabello blanco. Pero sabía bien que no era el único que lo hacía. En las mañanas no se podía evitar recordar a esa persona que pedía tantos platillos como desayuno. Para él, Kanda, aunque no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, no tenía a quien decirle_ Moyashi._

Lavi, por su parte ya casi no se pasaba por el cuartel general, por las misiones que se le asignaban, pero cuando llegaba, se le miraba serio e indiferente, ya no bromeaba como antes y sobre todo, ya _casi _no molestaba a Yu.

Lenalee, ella parecía la más afectada, pero trataba de ser la misma de siempre, sin resultado alguno. Aparte de tener problemas con su inocencia por su inestable estado de ánimo.

_Todos habían cambiado menos Kanda Yu._

Casi todos lloraron por la muerte de Walker. Yu nunca había llorado por alguien y no tenía que hacerlo por él. Recordó una sensación que se hizo presente ese día, no supo la razón de ella, no quiso pensarlo mucho. Se revolvió en su cama, para ver si podía conciliar el sueño. El recuerdo se acercaba de nuevo a él.

- _¡Tch! Otra noche sin dormir_ – se levanto con Mugen en manos y abandonó su cuarto.

En la mañana se creó el alboroto rutinario. Kanda comía su repetitiva soba.

Estaba tan concentrado en alejar cosas sin sentido de su cabeza cuando alguien se sentó a su lado a desayunar.

-_¡Buenos días Kanda!-_ saludo una voz conocida. No tuvo necesidad de voltear, la reconoció enseguida. Este no contesto, siguió con su comida.

Lenalee ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella actitud. Así que no debía haber motivo para que se molestara. En efecto:

-_¿Sabes? Hoy habrá una misa para el General Tiedoll y para A-Allen-kun…- _Kandanotó que había tartamudeado. La voz de Lenalee se tornó melancólica, carraspeó – _Todos estaremos ahí… esto… ¿Irás? _

Se levantó de su asiento, antes de irse le contestó:

-_ Da igual… ya está muerto._ –

Supo que fue demasiado brusco, solo con ver su rostro fue suficiente para sentirse culpable.

- _Oi…-_

-_Está bien Kanda –_ la joven forzó una sonrisa – _Ve a entrenar._

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer, enojado consigo mismo, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Lavi había presenciado el acto. No pudo evitar cruzarse con él.

- _Fuiste algo cruel, Yu_ – le dijo. No tenía ganar de pelear así que lo ignoró. El pelirrojo no desistió. – _Sabes que no te da igual, no finjas que todo parece bien…-_

Esas palabras hicieron a Kanda detenerse. Miro al conejo con profundidad.

¿_Fingir?_

-_ Hmph, Mira quién habla, más bien tu finges que todo parece bien… _-

Lavi tomo su tiempo para contestar.

_- Yo… solo soy el sucesor de Bookman, y, cometí el error de crear un vinculo con ustedes, pero eso fue antes, así que no te preocupes, no te molestare mas…_- dicho eso, salió del comedor antes que Yu.

Pero Kanda se dio cuenta de que nunca lo vio a los ojos.

Todas las actividades se suspendieron en el Cuartel General. En la misa se recordaría a quienes habían muerto aquel día. No solo Allen, sino también el General Tiedoll.

Lenalee prefirió sentarse en la última fila. Desde hace algún tiempo se prometió ya no recordar lo que sucedió aquel día, así también se había prometido no llorar, había llorado demasiado, ya no quería mostrarse débil, odiaba eso de sí misma.

Cerró los ojos para empezar a orar. Casi como si lo hubiera convocado, imagen tras imagen invadieron la mente de Lenalee. Recordó ese día de nuevo.

Y, también como si lo hubiera pedido, sus ojos se humedecieron. Había roto sus promesas. Ya no hizo nada para parar las lágrimas.

Volvió a llorar. Se odio a si misma por ello…

* * *

"_No quiero verla llorar"_

- Por algo estas aquí, chico…-

"_¿Dónde estoy?.."_

- ¿Tienes algún deseo? –

"_No lo sé…"_

- No quieres verla llorar…-

"_No"_

- ¿Por qué? –

"_No quiero verla así por mi culpa…"_

- ¿Es tu culpa haber muerto? –

"_No lo sé…"_

- ¿Qué paso antes de que murieras? –

"_No lo recuerdo…"_

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –

"Tampoco lo sé…"

- ¿Eso te frustra? –

"¿Quién eres?"

- Alguien…estas aquí porque tienes un deseo –

"¿Deseo?"

- Quieres volver…-

"¿Volver…?"

- Ya que no quieres verla llorar, ni hacer sufrir a los demás…-

"¿Demás? No hay nadie más que haya sufrido por mi muerte…"

- Eso es lo que tú crees chico, ahora… ¿Cuál es tu deseo? -

" …. Quiero volver… ¡Quiero otra oportunidad de vencer y proteger! "

- Entonces es un trato… _Allen Walker_… -

* * *

El ruido de una silla en movimiento lleno la sala silenciosa. Alguien se había levantado, con evidentes señales de enfado. Dejó el lugar lo más rápido posible, harto.

"_Una completa idiotez"_

Todos tenían la mirada fija en el lugar donde Kanda Yu había estado hace unos segundos, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

- Quédate aquí…-

"_¿Eh?" _

- Que esperes aquí –

"_¿Porque?"_

- Alguien vendrá por ti muy pronto...-

"_¿Quién?"_

- Ya verás –

"_Me siento raro… siento mi cuerpo pesado…"_

- Tú estás muerto, no tienes cuerpo –

"_¿EH? ¿Entonces como voy a regresar?"_

- Tampoco te asustes, si sientes tu cuerpo es algo bueno…-

"_¿…Por qué no puedo verte?"_

-No lo necesitas… aun –

"_Parezco un loco hablando solo"_

- Ja, no te preocupes, nadie te oye ni te ve –

"… _¿cuánto voy a esperar?"_

-Ya falta menos…-

"_¿Te irás?"_

-Nos veremos luego –

"_Querrás decir, te oiré"_

- Si, es verdad… ya viene… duerme… –

"_Adiós"_

-No… hasta luego…-

* * *

Camino hasta las afueras del Cuartel, cerca de ahí estaba el bosque en el que siempre entrenaba. Si.

Desenfundó a Mugen y comenzó a distraerse de su manera favorita. Corto un árbol limpiamente. Soltó su_ katana_. No podía distraerse ni siquiera con eso. Maldijo entredientes, cayendo de rodillas.

- Porque…- susurró sólo eso.

"_Porque también me afecta a mi"_

Observo el árbol que había cortado… había algo extraño por ahí. Enfocó bien su mirada, era como una especie de bulto. Decidió acercarse más, al fin se dio cuenta de que era. Era un cuerpo.

_- Que rayos…-_ llevaba un traje conocido para él.

Era el cuerpo de un exorcista. Estaba boca abajo así que dedujo que estaba muerto.

Un destello blanco… no, era otra cosa.

_- ¿Un anciano…?- _

No tenía sentido. Volteó el cuerpo.

_No reaccionó_.

El cuerpo respiraba, al parecer dormía. Kanda Yu seguía sin reaccionar. Alzo una mano temblorosa. Esto era un juego de su mente. Llego a tocarlo. Era sólido, no había ninguna duda: algo que comió, le había drogado, o le había hecho alucinar con gente muerta. No, tampoco, era la falta de sueño.

Bueno de acuerdo, esas eran demasiadas excusas, simplemente estaba en negación.

_No lo creía._

_- ¡No es cierto…!-_ logro articular.

* * *

Kanda entro al cuartel con el dormido al hombro. Seguía en negación. Aquella _cosa_ que estaba cargando no era esa _cosa _que imaginaba. Negación.

Se topo con la persona que menos quería en ese momento. Tenía que buscar a Komui.

_- ¿Kanda? ¿A quién llevas ahí?_ – Pregunto Lenalee, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero mostraban algo de curiosidad. El, Kanda, había tapado la cabeza de la _cosa_ que tenía en el hombro, para justamente, evitar la conmoción.

_-Necesito ver a Komui… -_

_- ¿Quién es?_ – insistió Lenalee.

- _¡¿Dónde está el Supervisor?!-_ también insistió Kanda.

_-En la enfermería... ¿Kanda?-_

Dejo a Lenalee hablando sola, apresurando el paso. Sentía la respiración de _eso_. Oh, no, se lo estaba creyendo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por negar lo que era visible. Una puerta para llegar…

_- ¡Komui_!

El supervisor se hallaba de espaldas, buscando en una vitrina. El lugar estaba vacío, cosa que era una suerte. Komui al oír su nombre, volteo sonriente.

_-¿Qué ocurre Kanda-kun?-_ el supervisor, se colocó bien sus lentes. Miro el bulto en el hombro de Kanda. Rio cómplice. - ¿_A quién mataste_?

Típico de Komui. "Supervisor Idiota"

_- Deja tus estupideces…_ - colocó el cuerpo en una camilla vacía, sin ninguna delicadeza.

El supervisor al ver el cuerpo, más bien, al ver _quién_ era el que estaba en la camilla, reaccionó de una manera esperada. Dejó de reírse, se acercó al cuerpo, con aspecto serio.

_- ¿Es…esto posible_? – la cara de Komui, seguía sin creerlo. El otro pensó que también estaba en plan de negación.

_- No lo sé, dime tu…__ ¿Cómo es que está vivo?-_

-¿_Dónde lo encontraste_?

_- A las afueras. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás? _– le preguntó al Supervisor que examinaba al dormido, con un cuidado inusual.

Komui miró al peliazul aun con la sorpresa marcada en la mirada. Antes de que le contestara, se oyó un ruido.

_Allen Walker se estaba moviendo_.

Yu, sin creerlo, se acerco más a la camilla. ¿De verdad era ese… él?

Abrió los ojos. Aquellos ojos grises se toparon con unos azules oscuros. Un respingo y un grito por parte de ambos.

Allen cayó de la camilla.

- _Ita...Ita…-_ el peliblanco observó a su alrededor, sobando su cabeza. Se topo de nuevo con la mirada de Yu. _- ¿K- Kanda?_ –

_- ¿Moyashi…?_ – Kanda Yu, aun no lo creía, aunque ese le mirara y le hablara. No creía que seguía vivo. Oh, después de tanto tiempo, había pronunciado ese sobrenombre… ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo otro? _Jamás_ admitiría una leve, levísima, sensación de alivio al ver a ese idiota de vuelta. _Jamás._

El otro le devolvió la mirada con enojo.

_- Es Allen_ – respondió él, levantándose del suelo.

_- Tú estabas muerto… ¿no?_ - Eso lo dijo para dejar claro sus pensamientos, no tuvo intención de decirlo en voz alta.

Allen ladeó la cabeza, luego de aquello, adopto una actitud retadora.

-_Te acabo de arruinar el día ¿no_?-

El otro, se resistió a imitar a Allen, ya que no había entendido. Se alejo un par de pasos. No tardo en preguntar.

_-¿Qué significa eso_?-

_- Aun así, sé que me extrañaste_ – siguió el peliblanco.

A Kanda le había llegado una sensación conocida: Instintos asesinos.

"_Bastardo" _

_-Ya quisieras gusano, maldito enano…-_ No pudo seguir con el repertorio de insultos, porque oyó un sollozo mezclado con una carcajada.

Ambos, Allen y Kanda, voltearon. Ahí estaba, el que hacia aquel ruido, Komui Lee. Estaba enternecido al ver esa actitud entre los otros dos. Una actitud que pensaba que ya no sería capaz de ver…

_-Komui-san…-_ sonrió Allen, tranquilizadoramente. El supervisor se acercó al inglés.

Un momento de silencio…

_- ¡Allen! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Me cambiaste por el enano de Bak Chan? ¡¿Por qué Allen?! –_

Komui se le había arrojado encima, haciendo pucheros como nunca. Kanda no sabía si sentir lástima o vergüenza, pero algo tenía claro: Quería largarse de ahí.

-_Ko-Komui-san… n-no respiro…-_

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente. Kanda vio su salida ahí, pero se detuvo al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral.

- ¡_Hermano!, Jerry-san envió esto para la persona que Kanda trajo…-_ Lenalee traía una bandeja de comida. Pero, se quedó estática al ver a la persona que estaba siendo ahorcada por su hermano. Dejo caer la bandeja, haciendo bastante ruido.

Allen, por su parte, volteó en el instante que había oído su voz. Al fin, Komui se apartó del peliblanco. La joven no reaccionaba, era como si viera un fantasma. Allen sonrió con ironía.

_- E-Esto es…una broma, ¿verdad_?- logró articular esa frase con dificultad, aun impactada.

_-Has cambiado un poco, Lenalee –_

"_Esa voz, aquellos ojos… la misma sonrisa…"_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no le importo si rompía su promesa de nuevo.

_-Enserio… ¿Eres tú?_ – Aquellas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- _Perdóname… te hice llorar de nuevo_ – le recito Allen, también enternecido. A sus ojos también se le asomaban algunas lágrimas.

Lenalee rompió en llanto, cayendo de rodillas. El joven se agachó a su lado.

_- Allen-kun…-_ había extrañado decir aquel nombre – _Allen… pensé…-_

El peliblanco empezó a secarle algunas de sus lágrimas. Sonrió nuevamente.

_- Si, morí…- _

Ante esa "revelación", Kanda al fin reaccionó.

_-Entonces como…-_ balbuceo éste.

Allen volteo para con el japonés, también le sonrió, pero de manera burlona.

_-Es algo complicado Kanda, no creo que lo entiendas…-_

Ese maldito niñato… Oh, recordó que tenia a Mugen consigo. Desenfundó su katana, amenazando al inglés.

-_Si estás vivo ahora, eso significa que puedo matarte, Moyashi_ –

Allen ni siquiera se inmuto al ver a Mugen tan cerca. Bastardo.

_-Si claro, Kanda, pero ahora no… tengo hambre_- fue interrumpido por una risa. Ambos voltearon a ver a Lenalee. La muchacha reía de felicidad. Seguía llorando, pero sonreía, feliz.

Se abrazó a Allen, provocando que Komui se escandalizara.

-_ ¡¿Lenalee?! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Allen, no te sobrepases! ¡Te estoy vigilando Allen Walker!-_

Kanda vio su oportunidad de largarse de la enfermería, enfundando a _Mugen_, dirigió su vista a la puerta, pensando que estaría vacía pero…

Había alguien ella. En realidad dos personas.

Lavi y Bookman, habían oído los gritos de Komui al parecer. El pelirrojo no se lo podía creer, dirigió su vista a Kanda. El otro hizo gesto afirmativo. Lavi abrió su único ojo visible con sorpresa. Definitivamente no lo podía creer. Vivo.

Bookman había analizado la situación, observó la reacción de su estudiante. No quería que se repitiera lo mismo. No nuevamente.

-_Lavi, no cometas el mismo error dos veces…- _el anciano se giró para ver a Lavi, pero este ya no estaba a su lado.

El pelirrojo ya se había lanzado sobre Allen, igual como le había hecho Komui, pero con menos brusquedad. Jamás se lo diría a Bookman pero, dejar de lado su trabajo como Bookman, valía la pena, lo valía, valían mucho más sus amigos temporales. Pero nunca se lo diría. Estaba listo para actuar, era excelente para ello.

_- ¡Allen! ¿Por qué te escondiste tanto tiempo? ¡Yu-chan te extraño tanto…!_ – no había nada mejor que volver hacer enojar a Kanda, como antes.

_- ¡Cállate tú! ¡Maldito conejo bipolar! –_ como era de esperar, el peliazul tenía que insultarlo, Incluso amenazarlo, extrañaba aquel peligro tan estúpido.

- _¿Pero porque Yu?, si digo la verdad_…-

_- ¡Que cierres la puta boca!! ¡Te cortare el cuello!-_ La amenaza se hizo presente. Lavi ignoro aquello y rodeo el cuello de Allen con su brazo y apretó un poco.

- _¡Allen, esta es la segunda vez que haces algo como eso…! _– apretó un poco su brazo.

El peliblanco dio señales de que se ahogaba.

_- La- Lavi-_ balbuceo Allen.

_- ¡Lavi! ¡No lo vayas a lastimar!- _

La voz de Lenalee se hizo presente, pero el conejo solo le sonrió.

_- Como te decía Allen… Yu lloro mucho por tu culpa_, – Le echo más leña al fuego. - ¡_así que pídele disculpas! _

Lavi empujo al inglés hacia Kanda.

_- Yo no llore por ese idiota…-_ empezó Kanda, cuando sintió que lo empujaron y de paso, al suelo con un peso encima.

_- ¡Lavi, no tenias que empujar de esa manera…! ¡Ouch!_ –

_- ¡Quítate de encima Moyashi!_

_- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- _

Allen se levanto adolorido, pero aun así, le tendió una mano a Kanda, que él por supuesto, no dudo en rechazar.

Kanda Yu se levanto por sí solo. Desenvainó su Katana lentamente, con esa mirada asesina dirigida al conejo bastardo.

_-Tienes tres, maldito bastardo. Uno…-_ empezó a contar. Lavi no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo.

Volver a la rutina.

Kanda también salió de la enfermería, tras él. Los otros que habían quedado ahí, suspiraron resignados, con una gran sonrisa.

Si, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad…

En varios sentidos…

_Road Kamelot, quien había estado dormida por casi un año, despertó asustada, susurrando:_

"_Está vivo"_

_.Fin._

____________

_¿Esperaban continuación? No, no hay. No soy buena en esto. En realidad no lo sé. No lo he intentado con -man. (De hecho sí, pero no tiene nada que ver.)_

_Se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, quejas, etc. _


End file.
